A Christmas Special Featuring Sonic&FriendsMy Fav OC-Shade-Fire
by Shade-Fire Fox
Summary: When Shadow Is Seen As A Dark, Gloomy, Mean Guy, A New Friend Catches Him Off Guard Making Him Show His Friendly, And Kind Side That No One Expected He Even Had. Sonic Invites Shadow To A Party To Welcome The New Friend To Westopolis, Her New Home. Shadow Meets Shade-Fire Five Days Before Christmas And Finds Himself Falling In Love For Her.What Will Shadow Do? Read To Find Out!
1. Shadow's Unexpected Invite

_Hi Everyone! Shade-Fire Here! This Is My First Crossover Story So Wish Me Luck! And P.S.: It Will Have_ **MANY** _-Here's My Sonic &Pokemon CrossOver-Enjoy And Tell Me What You Think! Here It Is!_

 **"Hmm?" Shadow Says Silently To Himself,Deciding Which Socks To Wear For The Day. "Guess I'll Get These Then." He Said, Grabbing A Pair Of Pearly-White Socks-No Stains Whatsoever-He Chose Them. " 't Matter. I Can Just Clean Them If They Get Big Deal."Shadow Then Walks Outside And Gets On His Motor-Bike{IDK!}.Shadow Decided To Find Something To Do Around Westopolis{IsThatHowIt'sSpelled?!},Being As Bored As He Was At 8:30 A.M. On A Day Without A Mission From G.U.N. Suddenly,Shadow's Phone Went Off. "His World" Started Playing-Shadow Knew Who It Was. No Doubt It Was The One And Only, "Blue Blur", Sonic The Hedgehog.  
"Hey Shadow!Wassup Buddy!"  
"Don't Call Me Buddy. Now Why The Hell Did You Call Me Faker?!"**

 **"Whoa Whoa Shad, Don't Get Your Quills Up In A Knot! I Just Wanted To Know If You Wanted To Know If You'd Come To A Party For Someone New!"**

 **"You Know Good And Well I Don't Like Meeting New People If They're Any Bit Like You Sonic!"**

 **"Well,Her Name's Shade-Fire. I'll Give You Just That ...jerk"**

 **"Good Ridance Faker!" Shadow Yelled Into His Phone As He Hung Up On Sonic. "He Needs To Learn, I DON'T LIKE NEW PEOPLE ANYTHING LIKE HIM!" Shadow Yelled. He Then Sped Off On His MotorCycle. Shadow Stopped At A Starbucks And Got A Coffee Thinking About What Sonic Had Said The New Person's Name Was.** ** _Shade-Fire...Hmm...I Like That Name...Shade-Fire..._** **Shadow Thought Throughout The Day About If He Wanted To Change His Mind. It Was Cold Outside, Which Made Shadow Wear A Scarf, Obviously, Black And Red. Shadow's Scarf Flew In The Wind. Shadow Then Stopped And Called Sonic Back.**

 **"Hey Shadow" Sonic Said Wonderously, Trying To Find Out Why Shadow Had Called Back.**

 **"Shut Up And Let Me Tell You Why I Called You Back."  
"Ok, I'm Listenin Shadow"**

 **"Alright," Shadow Sighed Before Explaining. "I Thought About What You Said Her Name Was. Now Don't Get So Excited Like You Do When I Say Something Good."**

 **"Ok"**

 **" I Thought About What Her Name Was, And I Thought That I Might Like Her, So I May Her That I Might."**

 **"Ok Shadow,Will Do!"**

 **"Good Bye And See You Later."**

 **"Alright Shadow-See Ya!"**

 **Hearing Those Last Words From His Mouth To Sonic Made Shadow Feel All Happy Deep Inside Was Five Days Before Christmas So Shadow Was Kinda In A Jolly Spirits This Season.**

 **Nine Hours Had Past And Shadow Was Home, Getting Ready For The Party To Welcome Shade-Fire. "I Wonder What She'll Be Like, I Wonder What She Is More Than That Though..." Shadow Said To Himself In The Mirror.**

 _Well Folks, That's All For Today And I'll Update As Soon As I Get 5 Reviews,Bad Or Good!_

 _Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter And Hope You'll Enjoy The Next One Too!_

 _I'd Like For You To Also Check Out My In-Progress Story,_ _ **"Where Opposite Friends Become Opposite Enemies"**_ _If You Like This, You Might Like My Other One That I Just Put But Please Tell Your Friends! -Shade-Fire Fox_


	2. A Heated Discovery

_Hi Everyone! Shade-Fire Here! This Is My Christmas Special For Sonic The Hedgehog And I Started Out With Shadow Because He's My Fav Character Originally. So Please Enjoy And Tell Me What You Think! Here It Is!_

 **"Hmm?" Shadow Says Silently To Himself,Deciding Which Socks To Wear For The Day. "Guess I'll Get These Then." He Said, Grabbing A Pair Of Pearly-White Socks-No Stains Whatsoever-He Chose Them. " 't Matter. I Can Just Clean Them If They Get Big Deal."Shadow Then Walks Outside And Gets On His Motor-Bike{IDK!}.Shadow Decided To Find Something To Do Around Westopolis{IsThatHowIt'sSpelled?!},Being As Bored As He Was At 8:30 A.M. On A Day Without A Mission From G.U.N. Suddenly,Shadow's Phone Went Off. "His World" Started Playing-Shadow Knew Who It Was. No Doubt It Was The One And Only, "Blue Blur", Sonic The Hedgehog.  
"Hey Shadow!Wassup Buddy!"  
"Don't Call Me Buddy. Now Why The Hell Did You Call Me Faker?!"**

 **"Whoa Whoa Shad, Don't Get Your Quills Up In A Knot! I Just Wanted To Know If You Wanted To Know If You'd Come To A Party For Someone New!"**

 **"You Know Good And Well I Don't Like Meeting New People If They're Any Bit Like You Sonic!"**

 **"Well,Her Name's Shade-Fire. I'll Give You Just That ...jerk"**

 **"Good Ridance Faker!" Shadow Yelled Into His Phone As He Hung Up On Sonic. "He Needs To Learn, I DON'T LIKE NEW PEOPLE ANYTHING LIKE HIM!" Shadow Yelled. He Then Sped Off On His MotorCycle. Shadow Stopped At A Starbucks And Got A Coffee Thinking About What Sonic Had Said The New Person's Name Was.** ** _Shade-Fire...Hmm...I Like That Name...Shade-Fire..._** **Shadow Thought Throughout The Day About If He Wanted To Change His Mind. It Was Cold Outside, Which Made Shadow Wear A Scarf, Obviously, Black And Red. Shadow's Scarf Flew In The Wind. Shadow Then Stopped And Called Sonic Back.**

 **"Hey Shadow" Sonic Said Wonderously, Trying To Find Out Why Shadow Had Called Back.**

 **"Shut Up And Let Me Tell You Why I Called You Back."  
"Ok, I'm Listenin Shadow"**

 **"Alright," Shadow Sighed Before Explaining. "I Thought About What You Said Her Name Was. Now Don't Get So Excited Like You Do When I Say Something Good."**

 **"Ok"**

 **" I Thought About What Her Name Was, And I Thought That I Might Like Her, So I May Come So Tell Her That I Might."**

 **"Ok Shadow,Will Do!"**

 **"Good Bye And See You Later."**

 **"Alright Shadow-See Ya!"**

 **Hearing Those Last Words From His Mouth To Sonic Made Shadow Feel All Happy Deep Inside Was Five Days Before Christmas So Shadow Was Kinda In A Jolly Spirits This Season.**

 **Nine Hours Had Past And Shadow Was Home, Getting Ready For The Party To Welcome Shade-Fire. "I Wonder What She'll Be Like, I Wonder What She Is More Than That Though..." Shadow Said To Himself In The Mirror.**

 _Well Folks, That's All For Today And I'll Update As Soon As I Get 5 Reviews,Bad Or Good!_

 _Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter And Hope You'll Enjoy The Next One Too!_

I'd Like For You To Also Check Out My In-Progress Story,

 _ **"Where Opposite Friends Become Opposite Enemies"**_ _If You Like This, You Might Like My Other One That I Just Put But Please Tell Your Friends! -Shade-Fire Fox_


End file.
